


Blemishes

by Swords_And_Serpents



Series: Glitter and Corduroy [3]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Chicken Pox, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Howard and Vince have a whole conversation about peanut butter, M/M, Mentions of injections, Sick Character, Sickfic, What is this fic?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_And_Serpents/pseuds/Swords_And_Serpents
Summary: Vince wakes up horrified to see they have spots.But what could they be from?
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Series: Glitter and Corduroy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099772
Kudos: 6





	Blemishes

Vince woke up groggily, the sun shining annoyingly in their face through the curtains. For some reason they felt heavier this morning as if all their limbs were made of lead, ignoring the feeling they went and sat down in front of their vanity to start primping themselves. But once they saw their face in the mirror they let out a scream.

"HOWARD!" Vince yelled, running out of their room and over to Howard's down the hall. Bursting through the door to see a half asleep Howard "What on Earth is it Vince?" Howard groaned, annoyed at Vince for waking him up. " Look at me i've got spots!" Howard was wide awake now at the knowledge of the situation being something other than their eyeliner being wonky. He shot up out of bed to get a better look at Vince.

They had spots all over their face but with closer inspection he noticed they were all over the smaller persons arms and legs. "Whats wrong with me Howard? Could it be allergies or something?"  
"No Vince. This is chickenpox." Howard was confused as to how they could have gotten chickenpox. It was only children who ever seemed to get it, even so there are vaccinations to protect children from getting it. Then the realisation struck him.

"Vince, were you ever vaccinated as a child?" Vince shuffled uncomfortably perhaps from the question or the itchiness of the spots, Howard wasn't sure. "Well as a baby and that i got vaccinated. But when i was living in the jungle there was no such thing as chickenpox so i never got the jab." 

Howard was somewhat relieved to here they were vaccinated as a child at least they won't be catching any deadly diseases but still hearing that Vince went their whole childhood without even hearing about chickenpox made him uneasy. What other things could Vince not know? 

He shrugged it off and got back to more important matters at hand. Taking care of Vince, as much as Howard loved Vince it was like taking care of a five year old sometimes. "Hey sunshine, lets get you lying down." He guided them towards the sofa, Vince reached for the blanket resting on the back of the sofa and bundling himself inside it, shivering hard. Howard grabbed it from them causing Vince to sit up in shock. "Oi what are you doing?"  
"You can't be putting this round you, your body needs to cool down." Howard said putting the blanket back before making his way to the bathroom. "But Howard 'm cold." They whined making sure Howard could hear them.

Howard returned with a cold damp flannel and placed it on Vinces forehead who yelped from the cold. "Oi what are you doing? You're mental."  
"Shut up, i'm trying to cool you down, it'll help you feel better." Howard reasoned.  
"I feel cold." Vince replied scratching at their arm. "Don't do that, you'll give yourself scars from scratching them." Vince stopped in an instant "But they hurt." They pouted. "What else am i supposed to do?"  
"I know what can help." Howard got up and went into Vinces bedroom returning quickly with a pair of socks. Vince gave him a questioning look.

"What are these for?" Howard was already putting the socks on Vinces hands "They stop you from scratching yourself. "Not very trendly like." Vince huffed.  
"It's not meant to be trendy, but it is meant to keep you from getting scars from the spots. We wouldn't want to ruin that face of yours would we sunshine." Howard said, giving their cheek a gentle kiss.

Howard watched as Vince's eyes gently closed, they looked exhausted. Howard figured now would be a good time for Vince to get some rest and for himself to get out of his pants and t-shirt and put on some actual clothes.

Once dressed he sat back down next to Vince who stirred at the movement of the sofa and rested their head in his lap before they finally settled and he did the same with a book and started reading as the smaller person slept.

An hour or so later Vince woke up and Howard held a glass of water in front of their face. Vince looked at him then at the glass, "Wha-" Vince mumbled groggily, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "Drink it." Howard ordered.  
"I'm not drinking that!"  
"It's just water Vince."  
"From a tap Howard, thats gross!"  
"You need to stay hydrated, it'll make you feel better." Howard hoped Vince would give up arguing and drink the water but still they resisted. So instead Howard gave up.

"Right. Do you want an ice lolly instead?" Vince perked up and smiled "Please Howard." Howard sighed and made his way to the kitchen in search for the ice lollies which were most likely at the bottom of the freezer. The coolness drifting from the freezer helped to wake him up, it was exhausting looking after Vince. But he enjoyed it all the same, even if their demands were unreasonable such as having ice cream and jelly tots for breakfast, or having Gary Numan sing them a lullaby. Howard would do anything if it made the sunshine kid smile. Even if it meant giving Vince the stars in the sky, all for them to turn them into a wonderfully dazzling hat. He would.

He returned to the living room seeing Vince pulling the socks off their hands. He gave Vince a strawberry lolly and an orange one for himself. "Thanks 'Oward, this is genius." They instantly tore of the wrapping and shoved it in their mouth before they quickly took it out again with a whine, "Don't eat it like that, or you'll give yourself brainfreeze you tit." Howard said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Vince started to eat the ice lolly again but this time much slower. They then heard a hiss and looked over at Howard next to them with his hands on his forehead. "Brainfreeze?" Vince asked whilst twirling their hair innocently."Shut up." Howard grumbled

"I'm bored." Vince groaned, chewing on the end of the lolly stick. "Fancy watching a movie?" Howard asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Vince replied  
"Great." He took the lolly stick out of Vinces mouth and before they could even have a go at Howard because _you could've given me a splinter Howard!_ He kissed them on the lips

"I didn't realise you were so smooth Howard." Vince said.  
"I'm like peanut butter Vince-"  
"Sticky and freaks people out?" Vince butted in. "No, I'm smooth. People look at me and go 'Ah there goes Howard Moon the smoothest aspiring jazz musician in the world.'"  
"Right. But peanut butter can also be crunchy."  
"Yeah well i just so happen to be the smooth variant." Howard said  
"I don't even think you're the butter part of the peanut. I think you're just the peanut."  
"Yeah? Why's that then?" Howard asked  
"Because people think you're a right nutter." Vince laughed.  
"And what? That makes you the butter?"  
"Obviously." Vince said with a smirk.

Howard threw a pillow aiming for Vinces head but they caught it instead. "Lets watch that movie then shall we?" He said trying to change the subject. Vince nodded still with a cheeky grin on their face. "Here," Howard grabbed the blanket strewn on the back of the sofa. "Whats this about? You told me I couldn't have this earlier." Vince exclaimed. "I think your fever has gone down a bit now, you're allowed to have this." He placed the blanket evenly between both of them, although he knew soon enough Vince would end up hogging it all for themself anyway.

They were halfway through the film, Vince had nodded off again and just as Howard predicted, they had all of the blanket and was resting their head on their shoulder. Tiny snores evaded their lips as did some drool. He knew Vince wouldn't be happy about that but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Not a moment later did Naboo and Bollo burst through the door causing quite a . Howard tried to shush the two, "Guys keep it down Vince is trying to sleep." He said in a hushed tone. The pair looked over at Vince,

"What the fuck happened to Vince's face?" Naboo asked.

"Leave them alone will ya." Howard said, "They've got chickenpox."  
"I thought you could only get that as a kid?"  
"Yeah, well this one didn't get their vaccine so now they have to have it worse." Howard stroked Vinces hair softly. 

Bollo called out for Naboo and so the mystic abruptly left. Vince stirred from their sleep because of the noise. Howard continued to stroke the smaller persons hair and soon they fell back asleep.

Howard and Vince didn't often get to have soft moments of intimacy like this so whenever they did they made sure to enjoy them. Even if one of them was ill.  
Which reminded Howard that he should really get Vince up to date with their vaccinations.

That could only end badly.

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed the ending but i've been working on this for longer then i should have because of school :(


End file.
